full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter's Relationships
<Peter Talbot Talbot Pack Sir JohnEdit Sir John is Peter's grandfather and only parental figure left. HIs parents disappeared when he was seven years old, and came to live with him and Singh. Though at first the boy and he were distant, mostly because Sir John couldn't risk him knowing what his grandfather was: a werewolf. So the two had a distant and slightly large gap between them as Peter grew up. Until the day Peter was bitten and turned, prompting Sir John to become close to the boy, to ensure he wouldn't freak out as he did on his first night. He had told the true story of his distance, as well as the death of his wife, Solana. But Peter forgave him as he understood he was trying to protect everyone. Later when Peter becomes a vigilante in order to use his gift to do good, Sir John disapproved of the idea. But later after the fight with Maximus, Sir John then begins to understand the world needs someone like Peter and the others to protect them from those who sought ot abuse their gifts and protect those who needed it. As such, Sir John becomes a mentor figure to Peter and the others; the bond between grandfather and grandson strengthening between the two. Peter also turns to him for life advice, even in times when Peter hasn't a clue about girls. Singh Christie ArgentEdit The two have been childhood friends for a long time. As time goes on in the story, she later started to fall in love with him and her love became deeper after he saved her from Riser and for recognizing her as an individual rather than as an heir of the Argent Family. She and Peter both shared their first kiss with each other following the prom night, and her transformation afterwards. She often gets jealous when other girls flirt with or tempt him, even saying that Peter belongs only to her. She loves him very much and is willing to do anything with him. In response, Peter will do anything to protect her, as he loves her just as much as she loves him. To add to that once she moves in with him, Peter constantly wakes up sleeping next to her naked. For this reason, she says that she has no problem with letting Peter see her naked and even let him touch her breasts from time to time, which he refuses with much embarrassment. Later on, Peter and Christie go through a ritual where they are tested to see if Peter is worthy of being Christie's new fiancé. They both pass and become engaged while Peter slightly remains oblivious to the situation, only mentioning that he would like to marry Christie one day. During this time, Peter was struggling to overcome the trauma that was caused by a Fallen One, Reynar. This trauma was the reason why he could not believe that the women around him would actually be attracted to him. This causes tension to form between Christie and Peter until he proclaimed his love for her in front of the audience during his school’s play version of Romeo and Juliet. Later on, their relationship has improved to the extent that despite going out on a date with someone else, Christie chose to believe in Peter and the fact that he will still love her. Mikey Corvis Both had met each other by middle school, mostly due to a tutoring agreement. However, the two had bonded to be friends after spending time togehter and sharing interests. Though Peter often worries about Mikey's little hobby of filming girls in mbikinis, underwear, or even in the nude. Something of which Peter can't figure out is how he is able to film such stuff without getting caught, which Mikey always smirks and says, 'Photographer's secret'. Teh two trsut each other enough to let Peter bite the other to save his life. After his change, Mikey become's Peter's eyes and ears to the Pack, his Robin to Batman, so to speak. Ashley Norwest Derek Xanders Sarah Pattrel Maria DeBlanca Tom Sizemore Charles Zellinski Jean C. Talbot Peter is very protective of Jean ever since he met her, pitying the girl’s suffering and was greatly saddened when he thought she was killed by Raynare. Peter views Jean as a little sister that he needs to protect and is willing to fight anyone that tries to hurt her, such as Raynare, Freed Zeekman, and Xenobia Quartz. In fact, when Jean was supposedly killed by Raynare, the negativity of losing her made Peter go berserk, almost killing the werewolf hunter. At times, he gets perverted ideas about her and Christie, but manages to resist them, believing he must protect her from everyone, including himself, and tries to think of her as a little sister. Later on, their relationship strengthens and rather than seeing her as his little sister, Peter starts seeing her as a single girl and a woman; this happened after she realized Charles was in the same boat as Peter, but Jean realized Peter’s feelings for Christie, and the fact that both she and Charles kissed each other. Laura Schwartzwald Darke Pack Write the second section of your page here. Wildcatz Category:Relationships